Behind Insanity
by poshtwatt
Summary: Pernah memimpikan tokoh imajinasi secara konstan? Seseorang yang terlalu sempurna untuk hidup di dunia nyata? Kau mungkin membutuhkan bantuan, teman.


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

.

 **Behind Insanity**

 **.**

 _Pernah memimpikan tokoh imajinasi secara konstan? Seseorang yang terlalu sempurna untuk hidup di dunia nyata? Kau mungkin membutuhkan bantuan, teman._

.

.

Belasan kaleng minuman bertebaran di lantai kamarku. Di meja belajarku berkumpul empat orang remaja yang sibuk dengan gadgetnya masing-masing. Aku berbaring di tempat tidurku, memandang langit-langit kamar bewarna biru yang mulai terdapat jaring laba-laba di beberapa sudut. Aku mendengus, sudah berbulan-bulan sepertinya sejak terakhir aku membersihkan kamar ini.

Naruto—si pirang berisik berceloteh mengenai bahan artikel yang ia baca dari terbitan majalah kota online. Sesuatu mengenai seorang pria bertampang familiar yang sering muncul dalam mimpi orang secara acak. Berawal dari Januari tahun 2006, seorang pasien sakit jiwa dari New York membuat sketsa wajah pria yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya. Lalu beberapa pasien lainnya mengaku ia juga pernah melihat pria itu dalam mimpinya. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengenalnya dalam kehidupan nyata. Berita tersebar dan foto itu beredar di mana-mana sekarang.

Aku memandang gambar yang diberikan Naruto. Seorang laki-laki dengan alis tebal, mulut yang cukup lebar, dan kening menonjol. Ia tidak terlihat jelas berasal dari ras apa, tapi kurasa kemungkinan besar berasal dari bagian benua Asia.

Aku mendengus. "Kupikir itu hanya gambar potret lelaki yang bertampang rata-rata. Familiar. Mungkin kau pernah melihatnya di pinggir jalan. Otakmu merekam tanpa sadar. Dan memori jangka pendekmu menampilkan sosoknya ketika kau tertidur."

Sai si pemuda pucat tertawa. "Aku pernah melihat orang ini sekali di dalam mimpiku. Hei, Sasuke... jangan terlalu pintar, kau merusak kesenangan kita."

"Aku tidak suka omong kosong." Jawabku.

Naruto mendelik. "Hei, biarkan itu menjadi misteri. Aku suka rasa merinding yang menggerogotiku. Kurasa seluruh adrenalin dan okstitosinku berpacu."

Sasori mendengus. "Jangan berbicara besar, brengsek. Aku tidak ingin kau membangunkanku pada tengah malam hanya untuk menemanimu buang air kecil."

Sai tertawa lepas. "Aku bahkan tidak yakin kau mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan, Naruto."

Aku memberikan tatapan mengejek pada Naruto. Si mulut besar yang penuh omong kosong, ia tampak merengut.

"Kurasa aku harus pulang. Sekarang sudah jam dua malam. Aku punya ujian kalkulus besok dan terima kasih banyak pada kalian yang memaksaku untuk berkumpul di sini hanya untuk melihatku gagal pada ujian itu." Celoteh Sasori lalu mulai mengepak ranselnya.

Aku menyeringai. "Hei, lihat sisi baiknya. Jika kau gagal, kita akan mendapat kelas tambahan di musim panas. Dan itu artinya; pemandangan gratis dari anggota klub renang. Ingat Matsuri, eh?"

Naruto tersedak sodanya. "Sasuke sialan, sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi mesum?"

"Aku tidak. Aku hanya berusaha membuat si mesum Sasori tertarik." Ucapku.

"Baiklah, kau menang. Aku akan ikut kelas tambahan." Ucap Sasori lalu menyandang ranselnya dan melompat keluar dari jendela. Itu adalah cara paling ampuh untuk menghindari pemilik kos yang tinggal di lantai bawah. Aku tidak seharusnya membawa tamu di atas jam sepuluh.

Tapi kami remaja nakal. Remaja nakal yang cerdik.

Naruto dan Sai menyusul untuk pamit kemudian. Meninggalkanku sendiri dengan puluhan sampah yang bertebaran. Aku tidak tahan dengan pemandangan berantakan itu tapi aku menahannya. Aku sudah mendapat posisi berbaring yang sangat nyaman, aku tidak ingin terusik. Masalah sampah aku akan urusi besok bersama dengan jaring laba-laba sialan itu.

Besok akan menjadi hari yang berat. Ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menutup mata dan tidur. Dan bermimpi.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari menyinari wajahku. Aku menelusup di bantalku, berusaha menghindari cahaya matahari itu semaksimal mungkin. Aku bukan orang yang mencintai pagi hari, bangun pagi serasa neraka untukku.

"Sasuke, bangun! Berhenti menjadi pemalas."

Suara nyaring itu. Oh—aku membuka mata dan melihat seorang gadis berumur dua puluh tiga tahun menatapku dengan netra hijau cemerlangnya. Ia tersenyum dengan cara yang semua orang impikan. Tubuhnya terbalut baju kemeja putih dengan kancing hitam, sedangkan bawahannya rok selutut yang menampilkan betis putih bersihnya.

"Pagi, Pangeranku sayang."

Aku perlahan bangun dan mengusap rambutku yang berantakan.

"Kau tahu, kaleng minuman dan jaring laba-laba itu sangat menjijikkan. Aku tidak akan singgah ke sini lagi jika kau tidak segera membersihkannya."

"Aku baru akan membersihkannya hari ini. Jangan terlalu kejam dengan diriku, Sakura."

Dia terdiam dan menaikkan alisnya. "Sakura?"

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Apa kau bercanda, Sasuke? Tentu saja aku menyukainya, itu nama yang sangat indah."

Ia tersenyum lagi, kali ini jauh lebih lebar.

.

.

.

 _Pip pip pip pip pip_

Aku tersentak dan melihat jam beker yang masih saja berdering nyaring. Beker itu kemudian mati ketika mendapatkan satu pukulan keras dari tangan kananku. Baguslah, beker sial itu mengusik mimpiku mengenai gadis misterius itu. Kupikir frekuensinya semakin bertambah akhir-akhir ini. Dan semakin aneh. Aku bermimpi aku bangun pagi. Tanpa sadar aku terkekeh.

Sekarang masih jam empat pagi, pasti Naruto yang mengutak-atik bekerku, ia mempercepat waktu deringnya. Sifat jahilnya benar-benar harus dihilangkan. Mungkin satu pukulan di wajah akan bekerja dengan baik.

Di luar masih gelap dan sunyi. Aku terlalu malas untuk melanjutkan tidur. Aku berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkan diri. Air pada saat subuh begini memang sangat dingin, tapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, aku keluar dengan handuk yang terbalut di sekeliling pinggangku. Aku melangkah menuju dapur dan membuka _freezer_ kulkas lalu mengambil makanan beku instan _hot pocket_ kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam _microwave._

Benda elektronik itu berdenting dan aku mulai memasukkan satu per satu makanan berbentuk segitiga itu di dalam mulutku. Aku kemudian mengambil susu kotak yang ada di dalam kulkas, mengendus baunya untuk memastikan itu belum basi—aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir aku berbelanja. Dan memutuskan untuk meminumnya.

Setelah memakai celana pendek katun dan kaus putih oblong, aku memutuskan untuk bersih-bersih. Aku memungut kaleng-kaleng minuman dan memasukkannya ke kantong plastik sampah. Kemudian aku membersihkan langit-langit, menyapu, mengepel, mencuci pakaian, dan memilah makanan di kulkas.

Sebagian besar makanan segar yang kubeli berakhir dengan jamur atau bau menyengat. Kegiatan bersih-bersih ini membuat kulkasku kosong. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk pergi berbelanja. Aku mengerang. Sebenarnya aku benci belanja. Bertemu dengan ibu-ibu yang hobi menyerobot antrian dan rengekan anak kecil bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

Aku mengganti pakaianku dengan kemeja hitam dan celana _jeans_. Supermarket hanya berjarak dua kilometer dari tempat kosku, dan aku memutuskan untuk jalan kaki—membiarkan motorku berdiam di garasi. Berolahraga sekali-kali tidak akan membunuhku.

Setelah memasuki supermarket itu dan mengambil keranjang belanja, aku menuju ke rak makanan beku. Mereka adalah penyelamat di saat-saat gentingku. Aku mengambil lima pak _hot pocket_ , dua bungkus _nugget_ , dan empat kotak daging asap.

Aku kembali membeli makanan segar. Brokoli, paprika, buncis, dan jagung. Aku berpikir untuk memulai hidup sehat dan aku tau hanya akan melakukannya untuk hari ini dan besok akan kembali ke pelukan makanan bekuku. Tapi, aku tidak peduli. Aku tetap membelinya, kegiatan ini sudah seperti pola sehari-hari dan sebenarnya aku mulai muak dengan itu.

Ketika aku berjalan di antara rak perlengkapan wanita, aku dihadang oleh dua orang yang sedang mempromosikan parfum dari perusahaan terkenal. Ia memberikanku sampel di kertas dan entah mengapa aku peduli dan malah mencium aroma itu.

Aromanya memberikanku euforia nostalgia—seolah-olah aku sudah tau ini dengan aroma ini dan aku menikmatinya. Aku melirik harganya yang fantastis.

Dan aku memutuskan untuk membelinya.

Keputusan yang sangat bodoh.

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Ini sangat sempurna sebagai hadiah pendamping wanita anda."

Aku hanya meliriknya. Aku tidak peduli.

Aku kencanduan dengan aroma itu.

Aroma itu mencirikan... Sakura.

.

.

.

Aku memegang sepiring salad yang kubuat beberapa waktu lalu. Rasanya sangat memuakkan, sehingga aku membuangnya dan memutuskan untuk memasak mie instan. Aku memang tidak cocok dengan pola hidup sehat. Jadi, aku hanya akan menunggu diabetes datang menyapaku sambil memegang makanan tinggi gula. Masa bodoh.

Aku mengambil plastik belanjaan dan mengeluarkan isinya kemudian menatanya di rak. Kemudian, mataku teralih pada botol parfum itu.

Aku terpaku.

Aku tidak pernah memiliki sosok ibu dalam kehidupanku, begitu pula dengan kekasih. Aku bukanah mahluk yang akrab dengan perempuan sejujurnya, atas pikiran bodoh apa yang membuatku membeli botol ini? Aku tidak punya orang yang dituju untuk menjadikan parfum sebagai hadiah.

Atau aku membeli ini untuk tokoh wanita yang selalu muncul di mimpiku akhir-akhir ini? Aku terkekeh membayangkan betapa kacau situasi saat ini. Kupikir aku sudah gila. Pertama, aku menamainya. Dan yang kedua, aku membelikan parfum untuknya.

Dia hanya imajinasimu, Sasuke.

Aku menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku. Aku sangat menikmati tokoh Sakura di dalam kepalaku. Dia merupakan gambaran wanita idamanku. Tapi aku tidak menyangka akan jatuh sedalam ini.

Aku berbaring di tempat tidurku dan bergerak gelisah karena tidak kunjung tertidur. Dan tiba-tiba otakku kembali memberikan ide yang sangat gila. Aku mengambil parfum itu dan menyemprotkannya di sebelah bantal. Aku menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam dan tak terhitung menit aku sudah tertidur dengan damai.

Sore itu aku memimpikannya lagi. Ia dengan rambut merah muda dan wangi sakura yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Aku kemudian menciumnya, tepat di bibir.

Aku benar-benar sudah gila.

 ** _Bersambung._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Haihai.

Bagaimana menurutmu cerita ini? Sepertinya sangat berantakan. Aku sebenarnya sulit mendeskripsikan apa yang terjadi di cerita ini dengan baik, tapi mudah-mudahan para pembaca memakluminya. Aku hanyalah seorang penulis receh yang sedang belajar.

Jangan lupa _review_ supaya aku tahu bagaimana kesan pembaca terhadap cerita ini!

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan !


End file.
